Temple Glider
|image= |released=October 8th 2010 |link=Nitrome.com |Levels=20 |type=Main Game |genre=Platformer, Action |websites=Nitrome.com |controls= - walk/fly left - walk/fly right |preq/seq= |development= |credits='' | Temple Glider is an action platformer game released on October 8, 2010. The player controls an Egyptian Bird trying to get to his sarcophagus. Controls Tapping the Left and Right Arrow Keys allow the bird to run in those directions. Holding them allow the bird to fly in those directions. Levels Temple Glider has a total of 50 levels. The levels get harder the farther through the game. Hazards *'Spikes' - These are usually lined against the sides of walls or the ceiling and floor to prevent you from being able to hug the wall while flying. *'Bull Buckle Chains' - The Bull Buckle will move the chains to follow the bird. The bird itself can go through the chains. Only the Bull Buckle will deal damage. *'Crusher Blocks'. Crusher Blocks will move in an "L" direction. When they fall down, they will crush the bird. *'Fire Breathing Pharaoh Heads' - These appear only on Level 20 and are easy to avoid. They breathe a chain of fire that will stop either when they hit something or falls of the screen. *'Arrow Shooting Blocks''' - These blocks will shoot out arrows when the bird flies in front of it, no matter how far away the bird is away from the actual block itself. Their target block is marked with a red "X". *'Spike Squares' - Spike squares are squares that have two spikes on each side. The bird often times have to fly past lots of them such as in Level 13. :By touching any of these, you will instantly die and be returned to your last save point (sarcophagus) *'Quick Sand' - If you land on sand, the bird will start to sink. Keep flying in one direction to escape. If the sand comes up to grab the bird, press the left and right arrows to escape. *'Wind' - The wind itself will not kill the bird. Wind will appear on Levels 3 and 20. It goes in the direction opposite the bird is flying in and will push you back. However, it has no effect when the bird is walking. Interactive Objects *'Sarcophagus' - The sarcophagus is a save point. Touch it to have the birds spot automatically be saved. That way, if you die, you will be returned to your last save point and not have to redo the entire level. This does not work if the player quits the level. *'Rings of Light' - Pass through these rings to gain extra points. They are not necessary to complete the level. If you die, the Rings of Light will reappear and you will have to go through them again. *'Stone Heads' - Stand on the Stone Heads to open gates. However, the gates will not be open permanently. Fly through the gates before they completely close or else they will crush you. Timing is everything. *'Chain Gate' - These are opened by landing on Stone Heads. Fly through them quickly to prevent being crushed. *'Tread Blocks' - These will push the bird down, often to its death, if landed on too hard. Trivia * The game is possibly a parody of Tomb Raider. Category:Temple Glider Category:Games Category:Games without 3rd Parties Category:Main Games